Married at First Sight
by Demonpoxjohnnyboy
Summary: Clary and Jace are both entered into the show against their will, and against the odds are paired together - but will they find love? "Lights twinkled above, there was a carpet of white rose petals for me to walk on and a gorgeous ocean view from the window behind the alter. The alter. My fiancé. Hot damn." Clary/Jace, AU, Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a one-shot before, please let me know how I went. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise**

"We should totally sign up next season!" Isabelle squealed in my ear.

"Iz, away from my ear please. And why should we?"

"Are you kidding, how much fun would it be?!"

"Not much, I don't particularly find marrying a stranger fun. Feel free to do it though."

She sat back on her side of the couch and pouted at me, which I resolutely ignored and stared intently at the screen. The latest season of 'Married at First Sight' had just started and we were hooked. Fortunately, I wasn't hooked enough to sign up for the barbaric tv drama.

During the next ad break she returned to her antics.

"Please Clary, the marriages aren't even real, just for fun.'

"Izzy they're real enough. How would Simon feel about this?"  
"That's the best part! He agreed."

"What!?" Izzy and Simon had been dating since we graduated high school seven years ago, and I found it hard to believe Simon would be so willing to throw it all away.

Isabelle just nodded and babbled on happily. "Yes, we suggested it for a laugh to see if we would be paired together! Then they do all their tests and find who we're compatible with, and how romantic would it be if we were paired together?"

"So romantic," I agreed sarcastically, "More-so even if you weren't paired together, and had to watch each other 'fall in love' for the nationwide viewing of Americans."

"No, we decided if we weren't paired, then maybe we weren't meant to be."

I sat up dead straight and glared at my best friend. "You are insane, you realize that right? You're willing to throw away seven years of love for the thrill of some cheesy television show?"

She looked like a kicked puppy. "Simon thought it was sweet when I suggested it."

"The amount of independent thoughts and opinions Simon's had since you guys started dating, I could count on one hand. Of course he would say yes if you begged him."

Her fingers tapped on the side of the couch as she considered it. "I suppose you're right."

"Always am babes," I responded with a cocky smirk which made her laugh. "Besides, you guys will marry eventually, do you really want it to be televised?"

She considered this for a moment.

I rolled my eyes. "Televised where you don't have any say in the wedding."

Her eyes widened and thankfully, she shook her head harshly. The show resumed and we turned back to watch the nervous brides and grooms get hitched. I appeared to have steered Izzy away from her thinking. Crisis averted.

Music blaring, spatula in hand and a bucket of pancake mix by my side, I was in my element.

"MUMMAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOO! DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU CRY, IF I'M NOT BACK AGAIN –"

The music was paused and I spun around ready to club the person who interrupted my time with Queen. Isabelle stood there smiling widely; a smile I didn't trust.

"Why the hell would you turn my music down!?"

"We had another complaint from the neighbours about a dying cat."

"Beyoncé wasn't born signing like an angel, she practised. Which is what I was doing, thank you very much."

"You're the next Beyoncé?" Her raised eyebrow ridiculed me.

"Well I could be." I mumbled angrily, turning to stop my pancake from burning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hand reaching to snatch a pancake from the plate by my side. I wacked her hand away with my spatula and glared.

"Back off, I don't get music, you don't get pancakes."

She rolled her eyes and moved to sit down on the kitchen stool.

"What happened to your coffee date anyway?"

"Oh, oH!" the smile returned to her face, and I looked her up and down suspiciously. "I was on my way out, when I checked the mail and I was too excited to wait until later on tonight to tell you."

"Tell me what?" This didn't sound good.

"We got in!" She exclaimed, jumping around and moving to dance with me. She wouldn't stop trying to force me to foxtrot (her and Simon had recently started taking lessons), so I repeatedly hit her shoulder with my spatula and then pointed it threateningly at her.

"Explain."

"Well, you know a couple of months ago, when we agreed we would apply for the next season of 'Married at First Sight?' Yeah well today-"

"Woah, woah woah woah. When we AGREED? I agreed to NOTHING!"

She looked at me as though I was toddler. "Uh, yeah you did. I clearly remember you saying you'd do it. Well anyway, I sent out applications and we both got accepted! We have interviews on Thursday."

"ISABELLE THIS BETTER BE A JOKE!"

"No I'm one hundred percent serious! How great is it? Simon said he got accepted a few days ago. The season officially starts next month so the wedding will be in about two weeks."

"No, I'm not doing it."

"What, you promised!"

"I didn't agree to anything. I thought I had talked you out of it. The show is ridiculous and I don't want any part of it."

"Come on, live a little."

"Isabelle, living a little is going on a spontaneous road trip, not running off and getting married. I refuse to do this."

"Are you nervous sweetheart?" Mum asked kindly, pushing hair away from my face gently. We were in the limo, on the way to my wedding.

I levelled a glare at her. "No, I'm really not. I can't believe you helped Izzy blackmail me into doing this." A day after I told Izzy no, mum called up and reminded me that if I didn't marry in a year, the family business would be signed over to me and her and dad would retire. To some that may not be a problem, but the family business was a bait shop in a remote town in Tennessee. It was fine growing up, but I was sick of that store, city and lifestyle. Mum also pulled the guilt card about how the business has been in the family for seven generations and it would be letting my grandma down if I decided to sell it. So, that Thursday I showed up to meet one Ragnor Fell, who would be conducting the interviews to determine our partners. Lovely.

I watched the scenery pass by as I again tried to guess where it was. My family had had the most input into it, the only thing I was able to choose was my wedding dress. I chose a long sleeve, backless dress that gently pooled around my feet. It had a reasonably high neckline, and a soft lace pattern over the top. My hair had been swept up into an elaborate bun/braid thing at the nape of my neck, and my makeup was simple yet elegant. I suppose this was how I had always imagined to look on my wedding day, but generally I had thought I would know my husband-to-be.

I also thought I would have Izzy by my side, but she was married off two days ago; luckily, to Simon. I hated the two of them right now. The couples that had already been married were staying at a nearby hotel until all the couples had been hitched. I was told there would be six couples in total.

The car began to slow down and I thought I might vomit. That feeling made me chuckle to myself though, as I always thought the girls were exaggerating. I guess not. The limo driver opened the door and first helped my mother out of the car, and then Tessa who was playing the role of my bridesmaid. She was my cousin and we had always been extremely close growing up.

"Alright, so remember, walk around that corner and then up the stairs. A crew member will be waiting for you to direct you into the building. The camera is always on you so please remember; you're excited, scared and nervous but also happy. Good luck." The shows producer hurried around an opposite way, I suppose he was finding a good seat. My group slowly made our way around the corner, my feet dragging ever so slightly.

"Clarissa, come on. Don't make a big deal out of this," My mother hissed to me through a smile. I 'smiled' back at her. "Of course not, why wouldn't I want to postpone marrying someone I don't know."

She stayed pretty silent after that.

We made it to the top of the stairs with only a small stumble from me. I had to admit that the place we were was beautiful. To my right there was multiple sets of stair that led down to the beach; which looked absolutely breathtaking. The actual building was a simple hall, but it had been dressed up to make it look classy and elegant. I suppose that was the good thing about this show; basically a free wedding. A woman rushed over who was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt, a white short sleeve blouse and tan heels that were too tall to be legal. She had big black headpiece on partially covering her bright red lips, which were currently smiling at me.

"Welcome Clarissa. We have about three minutes before you can enter. We'll walk straight in to where there is a small foyer, and then I'll gesture when your bridesmaid can walk in. Your father is waiting in there for us, you just need to start walking when I tell you to. At the end of the ceremony, you and your groom will walk down the aisle and meet me outside where I will give you further instructions. Understood?"

I nodded in a daze.

"Excellent. I'm Camille by the way." She went back to tapping away on the iPad she was carrying and hissed into the headpiece a few times. A few minutes later she looked up at me and smile.

Crap, I couldn't do this. Was it too late to bail?

"We're ready to go."

My stomach was in my throat as we walked into the hall. The foyer was nice enough, and I got the feeling that the colour theme was white and gold with a hint of black. Dad was waiting there, a smile spread across his face.  
"Hey kiddo! You ready to do this?"

I simply hugged him tight and grasped for a small moment of normality.

"I'll run away with you right now if you want sweetheart, I have a getaway car on standby." I pulled away and smiled at him, he always did have my back. I shook my head though.

"No, I should see this through."

"That's my girl," he replied with a wink. I turned to look at mum and realised with a start that she'd left already. Camille hurried over.

"Your mum went to take her seat Clarissa, we're ready to start."

She then clopped away and whispered something to Tessa who nodded and moved towards the door.

"You got this girl, show him who's boss." She grasped my hand for a moment and winked. And she was gone. Walking towards my wedding. I found a moment to appreciate the irony that both my cousin and mother had seen my fiancé more than I had. That was broken when I felt two cold hands gently nudging me forwards, Camille's reassuring smile and dad grasping my hand tightly.  
"Don't let me fall dad."

"Wouldn't dream of it kid."

And we entered. The first thing I noticed was a girl crying up the back. She shot me a glare so I supposed she must a jealous ex of my fiancé. Excellent. Then I noticed how breathtaking the room was. Lights twinkled above, there was a carpet of white rose petals for me to walk on and a gorgeous ocean view from the window behind the alter. The alter. My fiancé. Hot damn.

I stumbled slightly when my eyes fell on the man standing up there. He looked delicious, my inner self screamed joyously. The light was hitting his hair just right, giving it a halo; and it appeared to be golden anyway. His eye were locked onto mine and I smiled slightly when I realised he looked just as nervous. He was wearing a simple black and white tux, with a black bow-tie. He had one groomsman who wore the same thing but with a gold bow-tie. Absently, I noticed that his groomsman was quite attractive as well.

Before I could really take everything in, dad was kissing my cheek and the man was reaching out for me with a cute smile on his face; I think I just fell in love with his smile alone. Cautiously I placed my hand in his and swore I felt sparks; only I would judge the previous shows girls for saying those words and then turn around and say them myself. Together we turned to face the minister, who promptly began the sermon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Jonathon Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern in holy matrimony."

He kept talking and I slowly zoned out, becoming hyper aware of everything that was going on. His hand felt deliciously warm against mine and fit perfectly with my own hand. He was quite tall; though I suppose everyone was quite tall compared to me, and he looked to have soft hair. I felt his hand squeeze mine and I snapped out of my daze, to find him gently manoeuvring me so we were facing each other.

"Repeat after me Jonathan. Say I, Jonathon."

"I Jonathan, and by the way I prefer Jace for future reference. I suppose that's one of the many things you'll learn about me," he added on with a wink. I was too dazed to do much more than nod. He repeated everything perfectly after that and then slid the ring onto my finger.

And it was my turn.

"Say I, Clarissa,"

"I, Clarissa…Clary!" I blurt out embarrassingly. Jace raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean, I prefer Clary." I felt my checks grow hot as the audience murmured a chuckle. I repeat the rest of the priests' words, not really paying attention to what I'm saying; and I stumbled quite a lot compared to Jace's perfect recital. Too soon it was time for me to place a ring on his ringer, which I did and he smiled brilliantly at me showing me again those perfectly white teeth. The rest of the ceremony was a blur until I heard those words I dreaded: "I give you Mr and Mrs Jonathon Herondale. You may now kiss the bride."

I thought I would literally faint as the entire room went dead silent and I turned to Jace. He smirked slightly and leaned down slowly until our lips were only centimetres apart. I looked into his eyes which appeared, like the rest of him, to be golden in colour. His breath was warm as it fanned against my face and then he closed the last few centimetres between our lips and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, and they moved gently with mine for a second and then all too soon it was over.

The entire room was on their feet clapping, and I vaguely remembered Camille reminding me to return down the aisle. I smiled at Jace who returned it with a smile of his own and leads us back down the aisle. Once outside Camille pulls us to the side and smiles brilliantly at us.

"Congratulations to the both of you. There is a limo at the bottom of those steps which will take you to the wedding photo location. Tessa, Will and your parents will be in a car behind you, and will meet you there in about an hour. You two have that time to learn a little bit about eachother; please keep in mind that from the moment you step into the limo there will be a camera on you at all times. When your family arrives and the photos have been taken, you will return back here for your reception, where you'll have your first dance and thank everyone for coming. Later this evening, you will be driven to the hotel where the other couples who are already married are currently staying. In two days you will fly out to the destination of the next portion of this program. Understood?"

We both nodded mutely at Camille who smiled warmly and gestured for us to descend the stairs. And we did, together. Married, husband and wife.

Jace was ever the gentleman as he opened my car door for me, and helped me not trip in my dress as I scooted across the leather seats. He slid in behind me and sat on the chair which was adjacent to the seat where I was currently sitting. The awkward silence was, however, deafening.

"So…" I trailed of awkwardly, internally cursing izzy more than ever, "it's nice to meet you I guess. I'm Clary."

He smirked at me and shook my outstretched hand. "The pleasure's all mine. As I'm sure you remember I'm Jace."

A pregnant pause.

"Would you like some Champagne?"

"Hell yes," I replied in my most lady-like manner, and I ripped my heels off of my sore feet with a sigh of happiness. He chuckled and poured two flutes of Champagne, passing one to me.

"So Clary Morgenstern, how did a lovely lady like yourself end up on this delightful show?"

"My friend signed me up. She actually is on here as well, she was married two days ago."

His eyebrows raised, "That's lucky to have a friend with you."

"Yeah I suppose. How did you end up here?"

"Similar fashion I suppose, I actually lost a bet to a friend. And he mailed off the application before I could talk him out of it. The selfish bastard couldn't even make it today; he's overseas on business." I could tell by the affectionate way he spoke of his friend that he didn't truly harbor anger toward him. I took a long sip of my drink and turned back to find him studying me intently. It was more than uncomfortable so I thought about another conversation in my head.

"How old are you?"

"I've recently turned twenty eight. Yourself?"

"I will turn twenty five in about a month. Are you currently studying or working?"

"Studying, I've just finished a degree in medicine at Stanford."

"Wow, medicine, that's quite…prestigious."

He chuckled, and I decided I liked the sound. "I suppose you could say it is. Both my parents are doctors so it was only natural for me to follow their lead. How about you?"

"Well I actually followed my mother's lead as well and I am an artist. I'm also attending classes at NYU to get a business degree so I can open a studio up. That's my dream."

"I look forward to seeing your work someday."

Creepily, we simultaneously we took a long sip from our drinks. The car ride lastly only ten minutes longer, passed in a slightly-less-awkward silence. The car pulled up beside a pier that stretched into the bay, so we had obviously stayed on the same beach which we had being looking over during the ceremony. The door opened, and Jace went to step out when Camille's head poked in.

"Hello, darlings, now the whole college, age talk was beautiful, the carfull of producers liked it. However, 'we were dared onto this show' doesn't make us look good. Sooo," she gave us a big grin," you're going to go on another five minute drive up the block, and pretend you both submitted your applications with the intention of finding true, everlasting love. Have fun children!"

The door closed with a thud and the car took off again. We stared at each other in shock for a moment, before Jace carefully ran a hand through his hair.

"So…what brings you to this show?"

I wracked my brains for a plausible answer, not wanting to sound too tacky. "I just wasn't sure I would find true love by myself; I saw the opportunity to meet the perfect match, and I knew I couldn't pass it up. How about you?"

Jace cleared his throat. "I've dated around, I can't deny that but I just wasn't finding fulfilment…I noticed this show was coming up," Jace took my hand and stared into my eyes, slowly rubbing circles on my hand, "I felt I needed this show. To find a part of me that had always being missing…and I'm glad I did, I can already feel myself falling for you. This show seems to have brought us together, and I will be forever indebted." He leaned in slowly, and I can't deny that I equally panicked and got excited. His eyes connected with mine and he searched them for a moment, seemingly looking for the permission. His lips came even closer and my breath hitched before - the car jerked to a stop, our foreheads bumping together in a headache-inducing way and the door was pulled open. Camille poking her head in again with a brilliant smile.  
"That was beautiful sweetlings, you'll be America's favourites for sure. Chop chop! The camera needs a subject! Reminder you're on camera the minute you step out."

We stared in shock at each other for a moment; what the hell had we gotten ourselves into?


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I would like to thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoy your evening. I would love to give a long speech about how much I love this woman I have married, but unfortunately I don't yet know her well enough to proclaim that. I do however know that the past six hours I've spent with Clary, I've never felt anything like it before. I hope this is the start of a long, happy marriage, and that it will grow into love, as I can feel it already is."

Jace raised his glass and took a sip with a smile, encouraging everyone else to do the same. Crap, now I have to stand up.  
"Uh well, Jace something you'll learn very quickly about me is that I am in no way eloquent and can't public speak proficiently to save a life. But I'll give it a try, the same as our marriage. I was obviously just yearning for love when I willingly signed up for this show," I saw Jace trying to suppress laughter and had to check myself to make sure to hold in the sarcasm, "and I hope to have found it with you. I look forward to getting to know you in the next few months and hopefully for years to come." I raised my glass, surprising myself that I was able to come up with something half decent. Everyone clapped and drank, and I was surprised to sit down to find Jace staring intently at me.  
"Clary can I kiss you?" he murmured.

It was my turn to smirk, "Well I am your wife aren't I?" He laughed and leaned in to gently kiss me once more. It was slowly becoming one of my favorite activities; he was truly intoxicating. Our kiss brought about a large cheer from the guests, who were quickly getting excited for our first dance and were chanting "Dance! Dance! Dance!" boisterously. I flushed red, last time I tried to dance was my senior prom and I tripped over my dates shoes and ended up pushing him into the punch bowl.  
Jace, ever the gentleman helped me up and with an arm wrapped around my waist led me to the dancefloor which had been cleared for us. He arranged my hands into the dancing position and looked at me seriously.

"Ready?"

I panicked. "Jace, wait I can't dance- like really can't dance. I will probably hurt you, and I don't want to do that so just sway gently in a circle or something? Please." Jace simply smiled and gestured for the music to start. "No Jace seriously, don't! Please!"

Before I could protest more he pulled me close to him and swept us across the floor. I was hyperventilating, only barley managing to not stumble. He merely chuckled not unkindly and looked into my eyes.

"Clary, my parents made me take dance lessons growing up. If you just look at me, it will be fine."

Heck no I couldn't look up at him, I would surely dislocate my toe then, and that would put a damper on the honeymoon. He slowed down, and lifted my hands up further by pushing his up underneath them.

"Clary." Reluctantly, my gaze shifted up to meet his with the change of pace. I was trapped in his eyes, and I didn't even realize when he started waltzing us fluently around the dancefloor, not missing a step and even making me dance somewhat proficiently. I continued to stare into his eyes, oblivious to the camera crew following us around like annoying younger siblings, and the other wedding guests crowding around to watch our blur. All too soon the music changed pace and the dancefloor was filled with other couples waltzing around.

I blinked, my eyes slipping away from Jaces and I only just realized how hard I was panting.

"Shit, Jace how did you do that?"

"Like I said dancing lessons. You don't take five years of lessons and not learn how to make up for a mediocre partner."

"Excuse me? Mediocre?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey, you said it yourself!" he exclaimed defensively. "I actually didn't think you were that bad."

"Not that bad? That sounds like the beginning of a healthy relationship." I stepped away from Jace at the sound of my father's voice and turned to face him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey kid," he gave me a hug and then held his hand out to Jace who promptly shook it.

"Jonathon Herondale sir. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Jonathon, I'm Valentine Morgenstern. You better take care of my daughter."

Jace smiled politely, "Of course sir, there's nothing I would rather do."

"Good to hear young man. Clary, may I have this dance?"

"You're willing to risk it after last time?" One time when I'd danced with him we had bumped into an ice sculpture that went toppling across the dancefloor, causing everyone to slip.

Valentine laughed, "Most definitely. It's your wedding today Clare. If I may?" he held out his hand and started slowly dancing with me. I noticed in the corner of my eye Jace asking his mother to dance. She seemed nice enough, I had been introduced to her briefly during the photos.

"So, how's the hubby?" I felt myself flush. "Ohhh, you're already falling for him aren't you? I knew something was up when your speech actually made sense."

"Thankyou for the support, dad. Makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside."

He chuckled and gently pushed me into a turn, then resumed our waltzing. "That was the plan sweetie." We were silent a moment, not wanting to push our luck in not causing injury. "So, how are you feeling about Jonathon."

"Well, if we were in high school he'd be the hot new guy that everyone instantly has a crush on."

"Ah girl talk, excellent. My specialty."

We swayed around gently, ignoring my fretting mother who was on standby for damage control, just on the edge of the dancefloor.

"And I do feel like I kind of…like him."

"That's good to hear Clary, given that we are married to each other, for at least the next six weeks. I kind of like you too by the way."

I went brighter red then I had previously been as I turned to find Jace with a crooked grin on his face, the rest of the guests bowing to their partners as the song came to an end.

"Oh uhh, right. Erm…" I was saved by Camille walking past us, apparently casually, but we couldn't miss her hissed "kiss then eat cake".

Jace smirked and pulled me close to him, setting his hand lower on my waist than it had previously been.

"Jace she just said kiss, not dance again."

"I know, honeycheeks –"

"Honeycheeks?" I snorted (very elegantly) and barely refrained from laughing, "No, we'll have to work on pet names."

"Alright. What I was saying, buttercup, is that –" I let out a bark of laughter and rested my head against his chest for a moment. He chuckled gently, and with a jolt I realized I liked how I could feel the action through his chest. "I think our wedding should be on our terms yes? To some degree at least?"

"I suppose."

He kissed the top of my head gently and I will admit to swooning, before continuing our precious waltz. The rest of the guests seemed to fade away, and this time I enjoyed the gentle pressure of his hands in mine, his steps measured and precise and coaxing my feet to follow him. I took notice of the way his eyebrow quirked up when he saw me smirk at my dad getting told off by my mum for trying to sneak a spoonful of cake. I returned my gaze to Jace and sighed.

"I've never been able to do that."

Jace frowned, taking care to spin me out and around before gracefully falling back into step with the music. "Do what?"

"Raise a single eyebrow."

Jace infuriatingly raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his lips once more. "Really?"

"No," I huffed, a tinge of red covering my cheeks when he chuckled deeply once more.

"I shall teach you. On the honeymoon."

"On the honeymoon? You want to spend it teaching me how to raise an eyebrow?"

As the final chord began to play Jace spun me around once more and when his arm was snuggly against my back he dipped me down, my back arched and leg bending of its own accord. My left hand lay limply by my side while my right hand clutched Jaces arm for dear life. It was my impending doom that caught me off guard for him to gently tug me into a hug, and with his lips brushing the shell of my ear whisper "What did you have in mind for the honeymoon?"

My face flamed, hidden only through my quick thinking of burying my face into his neck under the pretence of a hug. He smelt deliciously like wood, spice and sunshine, and I could feel his laugh through his body.

"You're such a prick, Jonathon Herondale."

He only laughed harder before indulging Camille's wishes, this kiss still gentle but holding undercurrents of passion and desire. Maybe the honeymoon wouldn't be so bad.

Camille's gesturing broke us apart and we wove through the crowd to the elaborate three-tier cake, where champagne was thrust into our hands and together we cut the cake. Camille was behind the yawning camera man, making strange actions that appeared to say she wanted us to feed each other. How original. Jace rolled his eyes but never the less scooped up a mouthful on the dainty little fork and slowly brought it towards my mouth. I couldn't help the smirk on my face. Nor could I help my hand, free of my champagne glass discreetly taking a handful of cake. And smearing it onto Jace's face.

He froze, his eyes shocked in disbelief but already I could see the smile on his lips, and that was when I realized I should have moved away. A moment too late I made a dash for the exit but Jaces arm hooked around my midsection and pulled me back against his chest, his other hand loaded with the cake which he promptly smooshed into my face. A peal of laughter escaped me and before we were entirely sure what was happening we both had handfuls of cake and were flinging it at each other without abandon, our poor grandmothers who had been conversing to the side unfortunately also receiving the flying cake to their faces.

Being a compassionate person I took pity on them and hesitated in my throwing, which Jace fully took advantage of and shoved cake down my top and into my hair, before pinning my arms to my side and hugging me tightly from behind.

"Truce Clary?"

I pouted, about to retaliate when I caught sight of Camille. She looked distressed. I mean really distressed. Her eyes were wild and crazy with one sporadically twitching, and her previously pristine hair was splattered with remnants of cake. Her smile was plastered on still, but this time it was entirely forced, almost giving way to a floodgate of tears that she was undoubtedly holding back. I glanced at Jace, who had also noticed the poor woman. She was just doing her job, and we had just demonstrated our incapability of eating cake. In an attempt to salvage the incident, I picked up Jace's forgotten fork and hesitantly fed him some cake.

His lips closed around the fork and cleaned the cake off before he swallowed it, almost sensually. I could feel my cheeks heating up again.  
"Mmm delicious." He fed me a piece and I realized pleasantly that it was chocolate with vanilla icing. Too bad no one else could eat any.

To finish of the shindig I threw my arms around Jaces' neck and kissed him passionately, the kind of passionately that wouldn't be out of place in a school cafeteria between the head cheerleader and football captain. His hand came up to rest against my cheek and softly stroked it, his other cupping my waist in a way that wouldn't be visible to the cameras. I kind of liked that. It made it feel more special.

"WE'RE OFF!" Camilles screeching broke us apart and she wobbled over to us – the cake marring the floor had made it exceptionally hard for her stilettos to hold her up. At her screech the stunned guests moved away from the mess we had made and began collecting their belongings, their voices slowing returning to the normal volume after all the yelling and laughter that had been present in our impromptu food fight.

She pursed her lips and looked in disdain at the mess we were, and the mess surrounding us.

"Say your goodbyes, and then I'll take you to the car."

She picked her way across the room to the exit and stood there, tapping one cake encrusted stiletto against the tile and speaking rapidly into her headset.

My parents came over and pulled me into a warm embrace, not caring that they too were getting cake on their nice clothes.

"Have a good time sweetheart, if he steps out of line get Izzy to push back for you."

"Mum! I can take care of myself," I mumbled.

Dad chuckled, "No doubt you can clare-bear, but let Izzy judge this one and get her approval yes? She always seems to know the low down."

Mum and I shared looks of incredulousness before glancing warily at dad. "Low-down?"

He sniffed, affronted. "I'm being hip and cool."

"No, dad, no you're not. Enjoy the next six weeks kid free, maybe return to your embarrassing dad ways instead of being 'hip and cool'?"

He frowned and glanced at Jace and his parents who had joined our huddle. "Jace do you think I'm hip and cool?"

"Oh very much sir," Jace replied seriously. Ass-kisser.

Valentine smiled and gave one nod. "Yes Clary, no I do like this one. Have a good honeymoon kids, be safe!"

Jace quirked an eyebrow and glanced curiously at me. Dad, realizing what he had said and the possible implications scowled. "No, don't do that. Not until the marriage is one hundred percent legal. Do you hear me boy?"

Jace nodded again and moved to hold my hand gently, "I will treat Clarissa with the utmost respect and adoration as she deserves no less." That stunned us into silence, Jace's dad looking proud at his son's smoothness and Celine rolling her eyes.

Jocelyn broke the moment as she kissed my cheek then kissed Celine's before grabbing a hold of my dad and tugging him along. "Enjoy the show darlings! I'm taking this one home before he blurts out more unnecessary comments due to his alcohol induced mind. Stephen, Celine, it was lovely meeting you, we'll see you for dinner next week!" And they were gone.

Celine hugged Jace and then I, followed by Stephen before they too said their goodbyes and left. We made our way to Camille who was looking significantly less chirpy and a lot more disgruntled.

"Sure took your time," she muttered, not realizing that we were very much in hearing range. She began walking off, Jace and I following behind obediently albeit trying to cover laughter.

"So, as I said you will be driven to your hotel, and then in two days all the couples will be moved to one house in a currently undisclosed location. There is a camera set up above the doorway in your hotel room, so please if you…" she trailed off as we turned a corner and Tessa and Will were revealed in a compromising position. His jacket and tie was off, his shirt hanging open and Tessa's hands picking at his belt and fly while Tessa's dress was barely being held up by her shoulders, her back exposed and bra hanging open. We all stared in shock at each other. There wasn't really much to say. Will thought differently.

"You know how tradition goes – the maid of honor and best man hook up by the end of the night. We didn't want to jinx ourselves, and I am nothing if not traditional." Jace and Will shared a grin and fist bump.

Poor Tessa flushed bright red and removed her hand from Will's belt buckle, then did up her bra and crossed her arms over her chest defensively. Will looked put out, and was whispering in Tessa's ear that they should go to his room. Unfortunately, he clearly hadn't mastered the art of whispering quietly and so we all knew exactly what he wanted to do on the wall opposite the mirror. Tessa was even more flushed now. The nearby elevator ding broke the trance, and with a hurried "goodbye, enjoy the honeymoon, we're rooting for you!", me and Jace followed Camille down the hall and outside to the black car that was waiting there.

She clicked her jaw. "As I was saying, there is a camera over the door, so if you do so decide to have sex please keep it out of the sitting room and in the bathroom or bedroom. The sofa is a pullout bed if you want that option as well. Breakfast is at nine am tomorrow, and all of your bags should be ready to go before that! Any questions?"

"Where are the –"

"-condoms? Right bedside table. Anything else." Jace snickered and snaked his hand around my waist, tucking me into his side.

My blush was unavoidable. "Actually no, the other couples. Like Isabelle?"

"Oh. Well, Isabelle and Simon are in the room opposite yours at the hotel. Hodge should meet you there, and help you check in. Anything else?"

"No."

"Alright. I'll see you in eight hours bright eyes and bushy tailed for the cameras!"

Jace opened the door for me and waited till I was settled before closing it and walking around to the other side, where he slid in and laced his hand through mine which had been resting on the middle seat.

"You ready for this Clary?"

I shivered at the feel of his lips murmuring on my hand, but managed a nod. Camille banged once on the outside of the car and we were off, driving through the night.

 **A/N So this was fully meant to be a one-shot, but I got a surprising amount of support (thanks for the reviews and favs/follows by the way, they mean the world to me) and a few people wanting me to continue. So I decided to run with it. I have no clue how long it will be and if I do continue after this chapter – it will be completely sporadic updates. Just putting that out there. It's actually a fun story to write, and I'm finding it works wonders for holiday homework procrastination.**

 **THANKS CHICKENS SEE YOU SOON (maybe)**

 **On a completely unrelated note, does anyone have TV shows they could recommend? I've watched TVD, GG, PLL, shadow hunters (obvs, to be honest I think it's been a bit of a letdown, HOWEVER I loved the Seelie court kiss), Stranger things, 13 RW…? ((Please don't say Teen Wolf because I couldn't stand that show, sorry))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, an update.**

 **Edit - Thanks to everyone who pointed out that the third chapter had stuffed up, hopefully this update will work properly.**

My dream was abruptly interrupted at the banging on the hotel door. I groaned loudly and flung a pillow over my face, hoping that it would drown out the persistent banging. It didn't. Apparently Jace felt the same way because I heard his grunt and muffled "I'm bloody coming you inconsiderate bastards," before the door swung open. I didn't even get a chance to guess who was there as there was suddenly a person jumping onto the double bed, lying on top off me and ripping the pillow off with practiced ease.

"Good morning Mrs. Herondale!" Isabelle squealed in my ear, sitting up in excitement and bouncing the bed up and down.

"Izzy! It's seven am what the hell are you doing up?" I had not had enough sleep to deal with her hyper-active morning personality.

"It's time to face the day sweetcheeks! And speaking of sweetcheeks, have you seen your husband's ass? Holy crap that man is fine."

I blushed, seriously hoping Jace hadn't heard that – though, knowing the size of the small hotel room we shared and that Izzy left the door open, I knew he had.

"Shutup Iz," I whispered furiously, shoving her off my frame she had been sitting on. She spooned up behind me, propping her head on one hand.

"So, how was the wedding night?" She asked cheekily with a waggle of her eyebrows.

"Rather pleasant if I do say so myself. I can't turn down a good game of scrabble," Jace answered as he walked through my room to the bathroom. "Morning Clary," he added with a wink. I looked up at him and froze, mouth gaping like a fish. He was walking casually in only boxers, a towel slung over his shoulder. My early assessment was correct. Hot. Damn. He appeared to be going for an 'Adonis' look and he completely pulled it off. His muscles were all smooth and defined, not an ounce of fat to be seen. And trust me I looked. I continued looking, my lips slightly parted as he closed the bathroom door and I heard the sound of water turn on.

My mouth stayed open.

"Clary, please, for the love of all that is holy tell me 'playing scrabble' is code for something much, _much_ more fun."

I shook my head sheepishly, gesturing to the corner of the room where Scrabble was sticking out of my open suitcase.

"Oh my god." Izzy flopped back onto her back with a strangled moan. "Oh my god, my best friend is an absolute – Clary! Did you even see his ass? His abs? His smile, his eyes, his hair that falls perfectly around his face, those beautiful, defined –"

"Izzy snap out of it! You're literally married to Simon."

"Oh, yeah. Right. I know. But come on! You had the chance of a lifetime to finally experience the joys of sexual pleasure, and you play scrabble. _Scrabble_."

"Yeah, I know what the game's called you don't need to repeat it. And I just met the man, I'm not going to jump straight into bed with him!"

"Why not? People do it all the time. Please tell me you at least kissed, played an interesting if not slightly dirty game…"

I shook my head. "The producers said to bring something you enjoy and can share…he asked what I brought and we kinda just played it."

"Did you at least both sleep in here?"

I averted my gaze from the disappointment I could feel radiating off of my best friend.

"You are literally impossible Clary, _impossible_."

"Shower's free," Jace commented casually, walking out (thankfully fully dressed) with a cloud of steam billowing out behind him.

I ignored Isabelle who was still pouting and gathered my clothes and toiletries from my suitcase, escaping into the bathroom with a relieved sigh.

* * *

The two days quarantined to the hotel passed rather quickly. Jace and I were slowly getting to know each other, as well as the other couples who were here. Apart from Izzy and Simon there were Maia and Jordan, Kaelie and Aline, Magnus and Sebastian, Emma and Julian, Gabriel and Cecily and then Gideon and Sophie joined earlier this evening. I had actually met a few of the people prior to the days we spent at the hotel – I blame the producers and their decision to choose all under thirties from the same county.

Jace knocked on the door to the bedroom, "You almost ready Clary? We're supposed to be leaving nowish."

It was like nine thirty, and we'd just finished the tedious formal dinner that had been required of us where we were to meet everyone 'officially' on camera. The best part of the evening was watching Simon and Isabelle pretend they only had about three days of history, not the years of history they actually had. It was a tedious line for my limited acting skills as well, and I saw that Jace was trying very hard to pretend he wasn't protective over his cousin Cecily, as per Wills orders.

"Alright, I think I'm ready," I announced with a flourish and flung the door open. "How do I look?"

Jace did a once over and swallowed heavily. "Beautiful," he murmured, moving closer slowly until I could see the flecks of gold in his eyes, feel the warmth of his breath. "Just one thing," he murmured again in the trance like state we were in.

I held my breath as he leaned in closer, his hand sliding around to cup the back of my neck. My breath hitched, but it was a surprise when his other hand joined the first one in my hair, and carefully pulled apart the bun I had constructed. My hair spilled over my shoulders and around my back in smooth waves, and I leaned into the hand Jace was pulling through my curls.

"You look beautiful with your hair down Clary," he murmured once more before carefully connecting our lips together. It was one of only three kisses over the past two days, and I relished in it. His lips tasted distinctively of peppermint and chocolate, his cologne filling my senses with an undoubtedly manly, spicy scent. He carefully parted my lips with his tongue and my own met his, while his hand trailed down my side to grip my hip firmly.

"Clace hurry up lets go!"

Unfortunately our moment was interrupted by Izzy, again, banging on the door, and I knew if we didn't head out she would break the door down to come in. I glanced back at Jace, my eyes conveying my apology for my best friend but I was met with a gaping Jace.

"Jace?"

"Did she just call us Clace? As in give us a ship name?"

I giggled, "I don't know if I should be more surprised that she gave us one or that you know what that is."

This time, for the first time of our acquaintance, Jace looked faintly embarrassed. "I was a…fanboy. All throughout high school."

I paused in my action of digging out my lipstick from my purse. "Come again?"

"Never mind, it was-"

"You were a fanboy? Not the football captain I was picturing?"

He flushed again. "I was the football captain, yes, just a self-proclaimed fanboy in my spare time."

I laughed loudly, not even trying to hide the humor I found in this situation. Maybe the powers that be, aka the producers who selected our pairing, actually knew what they were doing. Jace looked slightly put out over my reaction, and in realizing I wouldn't stop anytime soon dragged me to the door where Izzy had started banging again.

"I swear to god, if you two don't get your arses out here in – oh. You're here. Excellent, let's go."

It would have been a strange sight, sixteen fully grown adults sneaking out of a hotel like teenagers on a field trip. Successfully avoiding any hotel workers who knew the situation, and knew we weren't supposed to leave, we hurried out the doors and into the New York air. The street was lively and bustling, restaurants of various cuisines filled to the brim, desert carts selling the 'best waffles in New York' attracting their own crowds, and then the nightclubs with the early-going customers beginning the night off.

We somehow agreed without any major arguments to go to a bar down the street that was showing the Lakers game on a large TV. We pushed to the bar and with a messy clink of shot glasses, began our night with vodka.

The night ended six hours, four taxi trips, three clubs and countless drinks later, when a producer who was evidently also enjoying their last night of freedom caught me and Izzy dancing on a table together. They weren't impressed. Neither was Camille, when at four am we stumbled into our hallway where she stood arms crossed with an angry glare, dressing gown on and hair rollers in.

"What on earth were you all thinking!? Get to bed."

We were all pretty damn smashed, so moved on account of our excitement of passing out in our beds rather than her threats. I pulled the key card from my purse and on the fourth try managed to get it in the slot correctly, and then with Jaces help pushed the door open. He promptly pushed me up against said door, effectively closing it, with his lips attached to my neck.

"Baby, I need you." We had spent the better part of the last two clubs grinding against each other in the middle of the dancefloor so it was no wonder he was so horny.

"Jace, honey, just…" I trailed off as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot behind my ear and he proceeded to kiss it within an inch of my life.

When I was effectively a puddle at his feet, he returned his lips to mine and hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist, my hand finding a hold in his hair.

"Oh my god it's so soft," I groaned out nearly incoherently, tugging it various ways and running my hands through it thoroughly.

"I could tell you something that's definitely not soft, baby," he growled in my ear seductively. I'm not entirely sure if it was the words or way he spoke them, but that sentence had me dissolving into giggles. Like the uncontrollable, delirious, hiccupping kind. He dumped me on the bed with a pout, but when that only made me laugh harder he started laughing himself and laid down beside me.

We passed out soon after that.

* * *

The phone was incessant and annoying. Persistent and deafening. Head-ache inducing. Had that damn phone not gone off I would have slept for a solid twenty four hours more.

"What?" I answered grumpily, already cocooning myself back into the bed and doona. Until my actions caused the bed to move and I remembered with a start that I wasn't the only person who had slept in here. I jerked away, landing on the floor with a thud. Jace snorted at me in laughter.

"Clarissa, you and Jonathon are due down in the lobby in about an hour. From here on out you will be filmed so please," Camille's voice sounded strained and stressed, "do not look hungover. Even though you undoubtedly are. Breakfast will be delivered to your room for today."

I gave her a non-comital groan in response.

"Clarissa!" she screeched, unfortunately waking me up completely.

"Yes, I know, bye."

The line went dead and I, resigned to my state, laid on the floor.

"Clary why are you still on the floor?" Jace asked sleepily, snuggling into the fluffy comforter.

I heaved myself up onto the bed – not an easy feat given my pounding headache, and cocooned myself once again in the blankets. "I'm not anymore."

He turned slowly to face me and I was treated with a sleepy half smile, eyes barely awake. "I can see that. What was the call for?"

"Camille. We have to be in the lobby in an hour."

"Huh."

"Mmhmmm."

Half an hour later we were still in bed, delaying the inevitable cold air and reality. Jace had scooted over to me and was playing with the ends of my hair, gently tugging them and twirling them around his finger.

"So, last night was fun."

"You could say that."

"Oh I definitely say that. Until someone went and had a laughing fit, it could have been a very enjoyable night."

I flushed at the reminder. "Look, Jace. We haven't really discussed this yet…but…" I couldn't find a way to say what I wanted eloquently.

"You're a virgin." He stated it so plainly that I did a double take. Was I acting in a way that was obvious? Was I a bad kisser? Was my dancing a giveaway last night? "And before you start analyzing every action, I heard you and Izzy talking the other day."

"Oh." That should have been obvious. "What would have…what was going to…happen last night?"

Jace peered at me through his impossibly soft hair that had fallen slightly into his eyes. "Not sex, unless you had wanted to. But even then you were pretty drunk so I wouldn't have gone past fooling around. How far we do or don't go, is completely up to you. I don't know if you haven't because you haven't found the right guy or because you want to wait until marriage," I snorted at that, "but it's your choice and I promise I won't pressure you." He said it so seriously that I had to believe him, and in thanks leaned over to kiss his lips softly.

"Thanks Jace."

He smiled and moved his hand from my hair to lightly trail over my jaw, before placing a lingering kiss on the corner of my mouth. The sweet moment was interrupted by Izzy barging in, throwing the bedroom doors wide open, a yawning Simon behind her.

"Let's go Clace, time to face the day and seize the moment!"

"Izzy, go away." I realized that she was actually right, we had to be downstairs in twenty minutes – didn't mean I wanted to get up. She stood there with her arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Fine, fine." I muttered, stumbling out of bed and moving to find clothes from my suitcase. I noticed the tapping stopped and I looked up, only to find Izzy gaping at me in shock.

"Clarissa Morgenstern what the hell are you wearing? Has it finally happened, are you officially a woman?"

I looked down in wonder, and immediately realized what she was making a fuss about – I had only my underwear and bra on.

"Jace!" I snapped. So much for his sweet speech about me controlling the pace of our physical relationship.

"I woke up at one point and you looked super uncomfortable, all twisted up in your dress so I helped you take it off. Not an easy feat when drunk and uncoordinated if I do say so myself. Also, Izzy, I think I prefer Jary. It flows better." With that he rolled off the bed, and waltzed into the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation.

* * *

Camille's makeup was being sweated off in droopy blobs of concealer and foundation falling down her face. Her berry red lips were also looking rather dry, the smile from behind them forced. But, we were on camera thus necessitating her composure.

She showed us happily around, showing each of us our own villa complete with outdoor spa and ensuite, followed by the main lodge for eating and hanging out. The entire village was set up about 100 meters off of the beach, and I couldn't help but think this whole circus was worth it for the view alone.

"And this, newlyweds will be the kitchen you will all share and take turns cooking –" Camille's monologue was interrupted by retching sounds from Aline. Poor girl caught some horrible bug nearly the minute she stepped of the plane and couldn't control her vomiting, if the state of the sink was anything to go by. Camille wrinkled her nose and screeched "CUT!"

We all groaned, instantly letting go of our partner's hand. It was nearly unbearably hot in Fiji, and the crew claimed this tour of the villa would set our season up for failure or success. So it had to be perfect. This was the fourth time Jace and I had to look deeply into each other's eyes and smile gently at each other as we were shown the view from the balcony. It was also the fourth time that Izzy and Simon had to stage a cute splashing war poolside, and each take it was getting harder and harder for them to only splash a little bit and look carefree whilst doing so.

The producer came over, assistant beside him holding out a tropical drink with a straw and umbrella.

"Okay, so that take was good enough," his voice was gruff and largely uninterested, "just redo the kitchen and dining area then head back to the pool bar for 'welcoming party'. SADIE!"

'Sadie' appeared looking annoyed and exasperated, angrily cleaning out the sink. Our places were reset, and Camille wiped yet more sweaty makeup off of her face before smiling and putting on the show they wanted.

My hand was again clasped within Jace's, but I didn't mind too much. It was actually quite nice, aside from the sweat that had built up between our skin in the heat. Maybe this wouldn't be terrible.

 **A/N thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated. Also, last chapter I asked for TV recommendations, and someone said Greys Anatomy. I kinda love and hate you - I've binge watched up to season 12, however this might have been at the expense of my year 12 exams. Anyway, thanks.**

 **\- Demonpoxjohnnyboy x**


End file.
